A magic square is generally comprised of a central bearing with six central surface segments rotatably secured thereon. Twenty edge surface segments are then fit into the space formed by the central surface segments to form a three-dimensional square block. Conventionally the joints between the central surface segments and the central bearing structure are done with screws. The screws secure the body of each central surface segment to the central bearing. A lid plate, generally with one side colored, is then mounted on the central surface segment body to provide a colorful surface configuration for the magic square.
A disadvantage of the conventional joints for connecting the central surface segments to the central bearing is that since the assembly of the magic square is done with screws, a great amount of time and labor are required in completing the manufacturing of a magic square. Further, such a screw joint is also not a design for a player of the square magic to assemble the magic square by oneself.
It is therefore desirable to provide a magic square which has a joint structure to connect the central surface segments to the central bearing without screws and thus can be assembled without hand tools.